The Modern Myth
by RebelExtreme
Summary: SG-1 find the one person who may be able to help them destroy the Goa'uld for good, but are they willing to take the risk. Chapter 2 up!
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE  
  
The whip cracked as it hit its target, again and again and again. Each time digging deeper into the skin and drawing more blood, from its long suffering victim. The torturer had a wicked smirk on his face; this was the part of the job that he enjoyed the most. Seeing the look in his victim's eyes, as they edged one step closer to finally meeting with their maker.  
  
This particular one was more enjoyable than most, and it showed the he was extremely good at his craft to be honoured with performing the ritual torture on this prisoner. This one was a veteran to the ways of the prisons torturers, and the guards would always try to find some new way that they could find, that may finally make him cry out in pain, as he'd found long ago that it was better to hold in the cries of agony that would always accompany the pain, and conserve his energy, in the hope that one day he may finally escape this hell hole, showing that he was strong, and would not allow himself to have his spirit broken.  
  
For now though the whip was as good a weapon as any, and they would delight in the pleasure they all got from using it on him,  
  
With one last crack of the whip, aimed directly between the shoulder blades, the torturer pulled up his victim, his prisoner, forcing him to look directly into the eyes of the one who had caused him so much pain.  
  
As the head was jerked up by its long black hair, matted with blood and grime, the torturer looked straight into the eyes of the young man, who had not even reached his twentieth birthday yet, the bright blue eyes showing that he wasn't willing to let the pain show, and that despite all of the pain, he was still the winner in this game. The pain was however registered by the clearly obvious way that he was biting down on his lower lip, to stop himself from crying out, and the very unhealthy stream of blood running down the side of his face from his scalp. This was a good site for the torture, but the determination in those eyes unnerved him. In one sharp swoop he had picked up the club that was attached to his belt, and with as much power as possible, smashed the boy around the head with it, delighting as the way the face contorted with the sudden unexpected pain, as his bound body slumped to the floor as he lost consciousness, allowing his blood to flow freely onto the ground. 


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1  
  
"Unscheduled off-world activation."  
  
"Who is it sergeant"  
  
"Receiving Tok'ra IDC code sir."  
  
Upon hearing this the members of SG-1 and General Hammond made their way down to the gate room, having been surrounded around the screens in the contol room since the alarms had gone off.  
  
"Dad!"  
  
"Sam! It's been awhile, since my last visit I know, but I'm glad to see you." Was the reply from Jacob as he made his way down the ramp, to the waiting SGC members.  
  
"What's up this time, I'm betting this visit isn't just because you wanted to see us really badly."  
  
"Your right about that, unfortunatly."  
  
SG-1, General Hammond, and Doctor Frasier were all sat round the briefing room table, expectantly, wondering what could of bought the Tok'ra to earth this time.  
  
"One of our operatives recently managed to infiltrate one of on world bases, a planet by the name of Surana. Its basically used as a prison, sends only his most hated rivals there, where they are tortured to the point of death, for the pleasure of the Goa'uld." Jacob looked around the room to make sure they were all still paying attention. "Our man went to try and see if there was any way to use this base as an advantage against the Goa'uld."  
  
"How, would that be of any help to you." Butted in Jack, knowing full well that the Tok'ra had some very unusual motives for most of what they did, which earned him a slight glare from the other members of his team.  
  
"This place houses some of the Goa'uld greatest enemies, all of which would be willing to help the resistance if they were freed, and most hold knowledge that would be very useful in the fight against the system lords. Now we're in no particular rush to get out most of these guys, they're all willing to wait if it means that they'll eventually get out, and we're trying to come up with a plan that can topple the whole place, but it will take months, maybe even years to implement. But there is one who we are not willing to let wait that long."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"We found out, due to one of our spies on the base, about one of the residents of the prison, who will invaluable in our fight, we believe that he is the one who will change this war for the better, maybe even end it all together, and we need your help to get him out."  
  
"Who is he then? And why on, or off Earth, is he that important?" Interupted Jack getting more and more impatient with the way that this conversation was going.  
  
"His name is Kiotai, he's 19 years old, and from what we can come up with he's been in this prison for the last 10 of those years." This earned a grimace from the members of SG-1, imagine being imprisoned and tortured since you were 9 years old, it was something they didn't even want to think about.  
  
"I know that name. There's reference to someone of that name in nearly every ancient mythology, but it can't be him can it."  
  
"It can't be who Daniel?" Stated Jack, as Daniel rushed to his office to find the information he was looking for whilst the others looked on perplexed and intrigued by the situation. 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer - I forgot this on the first two chapters but please don't sue me, I don't own em except for Kiotai, he is of my own creation, the rest are not mine.!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The door to the main dungeon opened with a creak, as the guards come through dragging, their unconscious load between them down the corridor, opening the door to its cell and chucking the limp body in without thinking, hoping that if anything they could cause it more pain. The shut the large cell door closed violently, making it painfully obvious that there was no way of escape, and made their way out of the main dungeon, leaving all of its inhabitants silent in their wake.  
  
"Kiotai! Ki, wake up!"  
  
Kiotai woke up to the voice of his cell mate, a man by the name of Dinan, who had been his guardian before they had both been thrown into the prison in which they now resided.  
  
"You look worse than usual, what did you do to provoke them this time?" Dinan questioned the young man, as he watched him pull the mass of blood soaked hair out of his face, obviously in a great amount of pain as he did so, and then letting his hand come down to rest on the collar that was situated around his neck..  
  
"I'm not exactly sure, they just seemed to be pissed of at me, again!" This earned him a disbelieving look from Dinan, Ki was known for being very violent when at full strength, which he hadn't been completely at for years, and he was known to harass the guard by trying to break free regularly and had once even attacked one of the guards that had been leading him around the prison to his torture. That attempt was the reason for the collar that was around his neck. If he did something that the guards weren't pleased with, all they had to do was press a button on the accompanying remote, and Kiotai would be sent reeling back in pain.  
  
"We've got to get out of here soon, anymore of this and you'll be dead in no time." Replied Dinan, he was scared for the boy's safety, had been for all of his life, and knew for sure that if they kept hurting him like they were at the moment then he didn't have much longer in this life, and that wouldn't be good for anyone.  
  
Looking back at the young man before him Dinan laid his head back against the wall of the cell, content, for the moment at least, to just watch him and live his short dream of safety for the two of them, which they hoped would be a reality in the near future.  
  
******** 


End file.
